Opposites Meet At Last
by NinjaPancake6
Summary: Finn joins Princess Bubblegum in an experiment that leaves him in an odd place that he never saw, or has he?
1. Chapter 1

Finn woke up in the morning in his little cocoon. The sun was a perfect ray coming straight through the window.

His brother Jake was living with Lady from now on. Ever since they had pups they had decided to just live together. Finn rolled out of his cocoon and faceplanted into the floor groaning, not wanting to leave his warm bed.

Finn barely got out of bed without tripping all over his sheets. He went to take a warm shower to get ready for the night. He was nearly 17 now, alot more mature then when he was 13. He only wears his special white bear hat for special occasions now. He had just finished his shower contemplating what he was going to do today. He discarded the towel and picked out his usual attire. Light blue shirt, Dark blue shorts, and black shoes with white rolled up socks.

He went down the ladder to the kitchen and found the little game system BMO sitting on the couch. Finn didn't wake the little video game and made him and himself some eggs and bacon. He put out BMO's plate on the table and ate his breakfast. He woke up the little system to eat his food.

"Finn! You're up early! I was just charging." BMO said.

"I just feel like doing something, im going to head out to the Candy Kingdom. See you later BMO" Finn said, opening the door and heading out with his demon sword in his pack.

He shut the door and head down to the Candy Kingdom. He walked in and the Banana Guards stopped him at the gates.

"Hey guys, why aren't you letting me in?" Finn asked, did he do something wrong?

"The princess is doing dangerous experiments, she has all of the candy people hanging outside at a picnic party around back, sorry." They said to him

"Come on guys, its me! I'm Finn the Human! I can take anything on!"

The guards look at each other doubting the skills of the almost 18 adventurer.

"Okay Finn, we trust you. Just be careful, you don't know what can happen in there" The guards said parting ways for the human to enter.

The Kingdom seemed empty. Finn could hear the picnic behind the Kingdom. He started heading up Princess Bubblegum's tower. He heard a strange noise coming from the top, where the lab was.

"Damnit, this is never going to work!" He heard PB say.

"Hello? PB?" Finn asked

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"I told the guards I could handle whatever experiment you had"

"Oh, well you can help me test this experiment out"

"Where are you?"

"Over here" PB said flicking on a light switch. Showing at least 3 bottles of blue, green, and pink bottles.

"Choose your pick..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Finn asked

"Each one of these potions has a different effect, choose wisely." PB said

"Um, I guess this one?" Finn said pointing to the green bottle

"Okay, drink it up" PB said gesturing to it in his hand

Finn took a small sip and felt kind of dizzy.

"Ugh, am I supposed to be feeling dizzy?" Finn asked

"Yes, it means the potion is working, good luck Finn"

"Good luck with wha-" Finn said before passing out with his head smacking into the ground...

He woke up staring up at the night sky. He saw a young girls face.

"Ugh, who are you?" Finn asked to the unfamiliar face

"Im Fionna. Who are you?" She said

"Im Finn the human, pleased to meet you"

"It's dark out here, you should head back now"

"I have no clue where I am"

"Oh, its easy to get lost in a place like this, why don't you come back with me?"

"Okay where is your place?"

"Follow me, i'll show you"

Fionna grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the cold grass. They head back to Fionna's treefort in the midnight moonlight.

"So how did you even get here Finn?" Fionna asked

"I drank some potion" Finn replied

"Oh, never thought of that"

They finally got to the treefort after about 15 minutes, they opened the door and Finn noticed how much this place looked so much like his.

"So, where are you gonna sleep?" Fionna asked.

Finn looked around, they didn't seem to have a couch. He just shrugged

"Why don't you just sleep in my bed with me?" Fionna suggested.

He didn't mind it, he had never really been that close to a girl before, even if he was 17.

"Sure, why not?" Finn said, shrugging it off as nothing.

After Fionna had changed into her nightime attire they both had crawled into bed. Finn was awoken in the middle of the night by an arm swinging over his side and Fionna snuggling up against him. He rolled over to face her and put his arms around her waist. His hands fit perfectly into her hips. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Finn" She whispered as she kissed him on the lips.

"Fionna? Are you ok?" Finn asked a bit reluctant

"Im amazing Finn, I've been waiting for someone like you to come into my life. I want you..." Fionna whispered once more

Finn moved his arm and stroked her back, kissing her, her kissing back. He was in heaven.

"Fionna, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to be with you."

They were sharing more deep kisses. Fionna had truly wanted him, and she would show him how much soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had woken up the next morning and had gone downstairs to see Fionna making some eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie" Fionna said hugging him tightly

"What?" Finn asked tilting his head slightly to the left

"Don't you remeber last night?" Fionna said letting Finn go out of the tight hug

"Oh yeah" Finn said remembering to last night as they were sharing deep kisses, forgeting about the world around them.

"Come, sit down honey" Fionna said gesturing to the table

Finn sat down across from Fionna at the table. There was an awkward silence during breakfast.

"So, last night... what was up with that?" Finn asked

"What do you mean?"

"What did you mean by 'I want you'?"

"I've been waiting for another human to come along, I have been lonely and haven't had anyone to talk to ever since my cat Cake started living with her boyfriend"

"Oh, I see. It's okay" Finn said, getting up to put his plate in the sink. He picked up Fionna and put her's in the sink as well. She stood up and put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They began to make out in the kitchen until Finn said to her

"We should go somewhere, somewhere where we can be alo-" But before he could finish his sentence, his vision went fuzzy and turned black. Then he passed out on the floor, smacking his head into the table and onto the ground.

He woke up in the bubblegum nurse room.

"My head.." Finn groaned as he started to get up

"Stay there Finn" A voice said in the darkness

"Hello? Show yourself!" Finn said, a bit on edge

"Calm down Finn" the voice said, coming out of the darkness. It was Bubblegum.

"What happened?" He felt the bandages on his head

"You were launched into a different dimension, much like our own"

"That explains the house" Finn muttered under his breath

"What house?"

"Nothing"

About 5 minutes went by with Bubblegum grilling Finn for answers to answer questions on her experiments.

"Okay Finn, that's all I need. Come back tomorrow and we can test this experiment out again" PB said before opening the door for Finn to leave

"Okay, see ya PB" Finn said walking out the door and heading home

In bed he wondered for hours and hours thinking of how he could stay there for a bit longer than the potions length of time. Where would he wake back up? Back where he met Fionna? In the treefort where he was earlier? He wasn't sure. After all of the hard thinking he basically thought himself to sleep. He woke up the next morning and headed to the Candy Kingdom...


End file.
